


Love and War

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Elemental Magic, Gods, Love, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho has the power to destroy Earth.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Love and War

The battle continued for entirely too long. Yunho had forgotten what started it. He wondered if Changmin remembered.

Yunho watched atop the highest point of his territory, the most impenetrable. He saw most if not all the happenings all around. The war for territory. He was losing. There was a time when he had been winning.

And then he fell in love.

He watched a storm rage in the tropics, an area that he had controlled completely thousands of years ago.

Changmin’s plan to split their forces, spread the land around had gained them ground early on, but Junsu had countered it. Splitting their main landmass had just given Junsu more shorelines to swallow. And once he had joined forces with Yoochun, more and more of Yunho’s territory slipped by them, buried and washed away by the sea.

Changmin did what he could from the center of their world. He pushed up land from its depths, but it took a long time because Junsu could quickly douse and cool the attack. Changmin’s forces prevailed sometimes, but slowly. Too slowly.

The ocean crept closer to the shore. They had gained a bit of ground before, when Yoochun had been on their side and he had frozen much of the water to the North. The frozen lands had been Yunho’s. But then Yoochun left, caught into the trap laid by the siren of the water. He saw them sometimes together, their hands joined, their smiles and laughter joined with each other.

Yunho still did not know why Yoochun had left. But the ice caps continued to melt without Yoochun there to keep the air cold. Luckily that was just as slow a process as Changmin building land from the inside out. It was only a matter of time which of them prevailed.

Changmin had one more idea, one more last ditch plan. Internal implosion. Nothing would survive afterward. The water would sizzle from the fires from within. Yunho would be victorious and watch in glee as Junsu and his claim on their world dried up. And no matter how much Yoochun tried, all that would blow in the wind was hot acrid air.

Yunho did not want to do that. He could not. Not yet. Not now.

Arms encircled his waist, lips touched his neck, and he turned his attention behind him, to the beauty of pale skin, pale hair, pale eyes. Jaejoong had lived with them, between them, around them. He had created animals and plants for all of them. But it was his last and ultimate creation that kept Yunho from destroying the water. The things called humans lived upon his land and grew and prospered because of it. But they also needed the water to survive. Jaejoong had created them, Yunho was certain, as a way to bring peace between Yunho and Junsu. But it failed. Yunho had tried, but his attempts at a truce were used as a reason to suddenly destroy his land, swallow islands with tsunamis, destroy land with salt water lakes.

Many humans died because of their battles, of the quaking of the earth, the rising of the waves. Jaejoong mourned the life of each one of his creations, though, not just humans.

But Jaejoong was so proud of his humans that almost looked just like them, almost behaved and walked and loved, just like them. Almost.

The delight and joy on his face countered the anger and destruction in Yunho. He could not destroy the earth just to prevail. He could not break his lover’s heart and soul. Sometimes with Jaejoong in his arms, he did not care if Junsu won the battle.

Yunho = Earth  
Changmin = Lava/Fire  
Junsu = Water  
Yoochun = Air  
Jaejoong = Love ;)


End file.
